Methods of solar energy conversion have taken on a new importance today in view of the world energy dilemma. This increasing energy concern has prompted the efforts of many individuals and industries to harness the energy of the sun.
One such effort is illustrated in Stelzer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,127, wherein a flat plate system is disclosed whereby air is passed through a solar collector such that it may absorb heat and is then passed through a cylinder of heat retaining material, so that cool air may later be pushed through the same cylinder to absorb the stored heat, and that recaptured heat may then be used to heat a house.
Other systems may be found in Lof, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,565 and Hekes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,721. The main problem inherent in almost any such system is largely one of efficiency.
In addition, due to the high costs of a solar collector heating system, there is a need for a system that will also preheat water for domestic and business use. Such a dual function would reduce costs immensely.
There is also a need for a solar collector heating system that is highly efficient, so that the size of the unit is reduced over what is available in the prior art.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to fulfilling those needs of dual function, low cost, small size and efficient operation, in a solar heating system.